Remembering Yestrerday
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: After a tragic accident, Bailey is left in a very dangerous state….Will Cody finally admit his feelings? And will Bailey ever remember yesterday…Inspired by SprouseGoose
1. Chapter 1

_**Remembering Yesterday…**_

**After a tragic accident, Bailey is left in a very dangerous state….Will Cody finally admit his feelings? And will Bailey ever remember yesterday…SprouseGoose inspired me to write this and gave me a little hand on how to write the pilot. And there is a reference to My Sister's Keeper. If you haven't seen the episode, you should see it or else you won't know what I'm actually making a reference to. **

Chapter 1

Seven Seas High. It was all going to be a distant memory for it's students pretty soon. With March in sight, Spring Break was officially in sight for the students. Bailey Pickett was excited. Her first actual Spring Break away from Kettlecorn. The boat was actually docked in Miami Florida. As Bailey made her way up to the Sky Deck she noticed her friends sitting around the bar stools as Zack was handing out smoothies like a maniac. But heck, it was 110 degrees farenheight outside who could blame him.

"O.k. finally my time is done here." Cody said as he came up to the Sky Deck out of his uniform.

"You got lucky Codester… I'm still on this shift until about six tonight…" Zack said. "And crap…I have to get Maya for the Senior Party on the beach tonight…" Zack added.

"Oh yeah…The Senior Party…I forgot…" Bailey said.

"Is everything o.k. Bailey? You look like you've been hit in the gut or something…" Cody added.

"No…It's just that I totally forgot…" Bailey replied.

"How could you forget? London has been planning the Senior Party for about three months now…We're partying on one of the most richest beach clubs in the world…" Woody added. "Finally I won't get turned down by the bouncer." Woody added.

"I don't think so." Zack joked.

"Hurtful!" Woody added.

So for the next few hours, the group of friends were getting prepared for the Senior Party. London had to plan this in secret because if Mosby or Tutwiler found out they would all be dead meat. Cody stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted to take this chance to finally get back together with Bailey. Because he knew that he couldn't live without her. What he had told Woody's sister while she was on board, he was telling the truth…He was just afraid to admit it to Bailey. Because he was afraid to get his heart stomped on yet again. As Cody held the flowers in his hand, he knew that he needed to take this chance and tell her the entire truth. Because the truth was, he was miserable without her. He felt like there was no chance actually living. Actually, academics was the only thing that kept him motivated. Zack tried his best to be there for him, but when Maya stepped into the picture, Cody knew that he wasn't just going to stand by him forever. Maya had stolen his heart, just like Bailey stole his.

"Hey Cody…" Zack greeted walking into the door. "What up with the roses?" Zack asked as he slumped on the bed.

"Look I know you may think I've seriously lost my mind here…But trust me when I tell you this…I have to ask Bailey for a second chance…"

"You're a lot more whacked in the head then I thought…" Zack said.

"O.k. I know this is out of the blue…but it's the cold hard truth Zack…I just can't live without her…" Cody said.

"And your sure about this?" Zack wondered.

"I haven't been so sure about anything in my life…" Cody stated.

"Then I guess it won't be so bad…Just go with your instinct…I went with my instinct that Maya still liked me, and look where that brought me?" Zack laughed.

"Maybe your right…I just hope it's not too late…" Cody added.

"And why would it be too late?" Zack asked.

"Look…She's been hanging around with that Holden dude a lot again…" Cody added.

"So?' Zack wondered. "What's your point?"

"My point is…Holden lives in Miami Zack…What if something bad happens here?"

"Like what? Holden kidnapping her?" Zack laughed.

"I'm serious…I don't know…I just have my heart telling me that something bad is going to happen tonight…I just know it…" Cody stated.

"Since when was your heart right?" Zack wondered.

"Remember back when we were six. And you got lost in some factory because you were trying to run away from home?"

"Yeah…"

"My heart was telling me that you were lost in some building…So I found you…." Cody concluded.

"Yeah but that's totally different. Of course you knew I was in trouble…The twin telepathy must have kicked in…And it's Bailey we're talking about here…What if she rips your heart into pieces again?" Zack wondered. "I can't stand to see you locked up in your cabin for six weeks again…"

"Again totally different situation Zack…I was depressed…" Cody said.

"Then you might be depressed if she rips your heart out…" Zack said.

"I'm over with the depression phase Zack… All I need to know is if Bailey is going to be O.k." Cody said.

As the hours passed, the group of friends were all in London's limo. Apparently Bailey wasn't going to be joining them at the Senior Party. She was going to Holden's place. Everyone knew that Holden had lived on his own since he was an orphan. Luckily, Cody wasn't the only one who thought that Bailey was going to get hurt that night. London also had the feeling that she was going to get hurt somehow…London and Bailey had quickly become the best of friends. And just like Cody, she also felt a strong connection to Bailey. Even though they were mostly not on the same page, she knew that Bailey had a kind heart and didn't deserve to have Holden. She deserved to have someone who would treat her right, and would actually accept her for who she was. As she looked over at Cody who was tapping his foot in the limo she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry…Bailey is a big girl now…She knows if she's going to be in danger…" London said.

"Thanks London…But I just can't get this feeling off of my mind…" Cody added.

"Don't get me wrong I have this feeling too…" London added.

"Why do I have to be such an idiot…" Cody said.

"Your not an idiot…" Maya added.

"Your just different…" Zack added. Maya stomped on his foot for bringing Cody's self-esteem down more.

"How exactly are you an idiot?" Woody asked.

"When your sister came on board…" Cody added.

"Oh yeah…By the way I still have to get you for that…" Woody said.

"What did he do?" Zack wondered.

"I told her we weren't meant to be in the worst possible way…" Cody added.

"How?" Maya wondered.

"I told her that I was still in love with Bailey…" Cody sighed.

"You what?" Zack asked. Everyone in the limo fell silent.

"I told you…" Cody sighed.

"So let me get this straight…You lied to Bailey, to Willa, and most importantly to yourself?" London asked.

"I wasn't lying though…" Cody confessed.

"You mean to say that…" Maya began .

"Yes…I still love Bailey….I always have and I think I always will…I don't think anyone could possibly ever change that…" Cody said.

"Maybe she still feels the same way…" London confessed.

"After what I did to her? I doubt it…Maybe she's moved on… With Holden…" Cody began.

"Cody…I know I never say this…But…If she doesn't see that your still in love with her, and that you're the only guy who could possibly treat her right, then she's the idiot." Zack said.

"You really think so?" Cody asked.

"Are you freakin kidding me? Out of the seventeen years that I lived with you, no girl has ever driven you that crazy…And still after all of those fights you still managed to pull it all together. And when you first tried your six month plan, I seriously thought that you were going to give up at month two…But you stuck with it until month three…Most guys would already get the clue…" Zack said. "Cody…You're her perfect guy…Holden could never replace you in her heart…" Zack said.

"Thanks Zack..." Cody smiled as he pulled Zack in for a hug. "I think I feel a little better now…" Cody smiled.

"Good…Now how about we go have some fun tonight…And not your definition of fun…" Zack laughed.

As they arrived at the beach club that London was hosting her party, the outline of the S.S. Tipton was clearly seen in the background. As the friends had the time of their lives, Zack smiled. He could have sworn that Cody was actually having fun. And not faking it. It was like the time the two of them ditched school to go to the mall. All the things that those two have gone through…He was going to miss him a lot when he took off for college in the fall. Cody waved him over to the smoothie bar that was set up. Zack smiled as he made his way over there.

"Having fun I see…" Zack yelled over the blaring music.

"I know…" Cody laughed. "Bailey hasn't been on my mind for hours I think…" Cody laughed.

"That's my boy…" Zack laughed as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You know…Now that I think of it…We're going to be going our separate ways pretty soon…" Cody sighed.

"I know…" Zack added.

"Are you sure your ready to serve for our troops?" Cody wondered.

"When have I not been ready for battle?" Zack joked.

"Zack I'm serious…This is a serious situation that you can't just joke about…" Cody said.

"Cody I'll be fine…" Zack said. As he hugged his younger brother.

As the friends were having the time of their lives, little did Cody Martin know that that night was going to be the start of some very shocking events in his life. That could possibly tear him apart…

**O.k. so the big accident won't happen until about the third chapter…and we will see some Zaya here as well. Please review and tell me what you think of this story…I think I did an amazing job on the pilot…Review please and feedback is always welcome…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember Yesterday…_

**Thank You guys so much for your support of my story! Thanks to you I got seven reviews for just the first chapter! You guys are insanely awesome and a big cyber hug to you guys! Now on with the story… And to thank you for being such good fans…To thank you all for being loyal fans I am going to start my first ever Christmas Collection with original stories that will get you in the Christmas Spirit. So enjoy my very early Christmas Present to you guy's lol. Cody's first life changing situation will be revealed in this chapter…**

**Chapter 2**

As Bailey and Holden were on the road to his parent's house, Bailey couldn't but feel a little bit nervous about the place. It seemed that Holden had been driving for about three hours straight. Bailey was seriously worried that they were going to be far away from civilization. Too far that no one could possibly hear them. After about three hours, Holden pulled up in front of an abandoned cabin in the middle of a forest.

"Goodness Holden…Where are we…" Bailey asked in awe…

"This is my parents cottage…" Holden said. "We come up here every single year. I know how much you love nature, and I thought that maybe this could help me get to know you better." Holden smiled.

"It's beautiful up here Holden." Bailey said as she took a walk around.

Bailey found herself in the middle of a secluded forest. There were nothing but trees for miles and miles. And the main toad to the highway was not too far away. Only a five minute walk or something. As Bailey continued further into the forest with Holden by her side, she was in awe at the beautiful lake that was there. There awaiting them was a boat with a picnic basket inside.

"Holden…did you plan all of this?" Bailey asked shocked.

"Down to every last detail…" Holden smiled.

"Thank you it's beautiful…" Bailey smiled.

"Now come along then…" Holden said as he took her by the hand.

Back at the Senior Party, Cody and Zack were currently enjoying a civilized dinner with their friends. Well…It was civilized until Addison got knocked out thanks to her sugar rush. It was like the International Dateline all over again. Cody had to admit to himself he was actually enjoying himself. Bailey hadn't entered his mind for the rest of the evening. Zack and Maya were seen kissing under the stars at one point. Cody smiled. Who would have thought that Zack Martin would be tied down to one girl? Certainly not Cody. But miracle of miracles, it had worked. He seriously hadn't seen Zack this happy. As the night wore on, Cody was pulled aside by Zack.

"What's going on?" Cody asked his twin.

"Hey Cody…Would you think I'm crazy if I asked Maya to marry me tonight?" Zack wondered. Cody immediately spit his soda in Zack's face.

"Zack you can't be serious…" Cody said.

"Oh but I am…" He said as he took out a ring.

"Zack…Why?" Cody wondered.

"Look I know I may not be thinking this through…But I just want to know that Maya loves me before I head off to Iraq this summer…" Zack said.

"You don't think your love is enough?" Cody wondered.

"It is…But I'm paranoid that I might lose her while I'm gone…" Zack explained.

"Zack…Maya loves you…She would never do anything to hurt you…" Cody explained.

"You may be right…" Zack said a little disappointed.

"Hey…Keep the ring…In case you do return…" Cody smiled.

"You maybe right… Yet again when are you ever wrong?" Zack wondered.

"You know it…" Cody laughed.

Back at the forest, Bailey and Holden were enjoying a moonlight dinner in the boat. It proved to be a hard task at first, but it got fairly easier when they got used to the rocking of the canoe. Holden wrapped his jacket around Bailey as he noticed that she was shivering.

"You know Bailey…I never knew you could be this interesting." Holden admitted as he got to learn a lot more about Bailey.

"You think I'm interesting?" Bailey stated after giving her infamous high pitched laugh.

"Of course you are…You deserve so much better than that Martin kid…" Holden admitted.

"I don't know Holden…Cody was actually the best thing that's ever happened to me on the boat…" Bailey admitted.

"Besides getting valedictorian?" Holden asked.

"No, no…That felt good…" Bailey replied.

"What do you ever see in him in the first place…" Holden wondered.

"First off…He has a name…and Cody was nothing but perfect to me while we were going out. Not only is he smart, but he definitely knows how to charm a girl. He would be anybody's dream boyfriend…I was just lucky he was mine." Bailey admitted.

"I see…" Holden replied.

"You're a great guy Holden…But me and you are just better off as friends…" Bailey smiled.

_We'll see about that Ms. Pickett…When I'm done with you, you will be mine…_Holden grinned evilly.

Back on board the ship, Mr. Mosby was busy looking everywhere for the kids. His cell phone suddenly went off unexpectedly.

"Hello. Marion Mosby speaking how may I be at your service…" Mr. Mosby greeted.

"He y Mr. Mosby It's Kurt." Kurt Martin replied.

"Who?" Mr. Mosby asked a little confused.

"The twins father…" Kurt replied.

"Oh Mr. Martin right…How have you been?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Wonderful…I was just wondering…Did you happen to book Carrie on board for the entertainment?" Kurt wondered.

"Oh yes…" Mr. Mosby said.

"WHAT!" Kurt said shocked.

"Look Kurt…Is this a problem?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Of course it is….I'm locked in a federal prison thanks to that woman…" Kurt explained.

"What?" Mr. Mosby asked shocked about the revelation. "When did this happen? How did this happen?"

"Carrie filed a complaint claiming that I abused the twins when they were younger, and she said that was what lead to the divorce…" Kurt explained.

"Is this true?" Mr. Mosby asked as the middle aged African American man sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yes…" Kurt admitted.

"Do the boys know about this?" Mr. Mosby wondered.

"No…Carrie is going to tell them when she comes on board in the next couple of weeks…" Kurt explained. "Mr. Mosby…I need you to hold her back…"

"Kurt…I don't have that power…" Mr. Mosby replied.

"Yes you do…I need to escape from the prison so I can come on board the ship and tell the boys in the flesh…" Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry Kurt…I can't do anything…" Mr. Mosby replied.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Because…Your wife just walked on board…" Mr. Mosby replied.

"DAMN IT!" Kurt screamed through the phone.

"Hello Mr. Mosby." Carrie smiled.

"Why hello Carrie…" Mr. Mosby smiled.

"Anyways...Where are the boys…" Carrie wondered.

"Oh…I shall go find them for you…Just wait here." Mr. Mosby said as he disappeared onto the Sky Deck. He quickly dialed Cody's number.

'Mosby?" Cody asked a little confused.

"Look we have a major problem on board Cody…" Mr. Mosby said.

'What's up bro?" Zack said.

"Zack Cody listen to me…" Mr. Mosby whispered. "Your mothers on board the ship…"

"WHAT!" Cody and Zack both said shocked.

"And that's not all. Your father just called…Apparently Carrie got him locked up in the federal prison for something that happened years ago…" Mr. Mosby said.

"WHAT!" The boys said once again shocked.

"Boys you need to get here as soon as possible…" Mr. Mosby said.

"O.k. Mosby…" Zack sais. "We'll take the rental car that I hot-wired."

"I don't even want to know…" Cody replied.

"Just get back here boys…" Mr. Mosby said. "Wait…how do I cover for you…"

"Just say we're staying at our friend Max's place…" Cody replied.

"Max is up here in Miami?" Zack asked out loud.

"We have no time for this boys…Just get back here in one piece…" Mr. Mosby replied. "We all know that Carrie won't go to bed if she doesn't see her babies…"

"We're eighteen Mosby…" Cody reminded him. "Only mom calls us her babies…"

"O.k. just get up here…I heard the Senior Party was four hours away from port…" Mr. Mosby said.

"You found out…" Zack wondered.

"Get up here before midnight and then we won't have any issues got it?" Mr. Mosby said.

"Got it…" Cody said as he ended the call.

"It's eight now…If we speed on the interstate then we can make it back in time…" Zack said.

'Fine…" Cody said. "Let's just get a move on here…"

Back in the forest, Bailey and Holden were both back in the cabin. Holden immediately slammed the door.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"You aren't going anywhere." Holden smiled. Bailey could only stand there in pure terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering Yesterday**

**Chapter 3**

Zack and Cody were currently racing down the freeway as they needed to get back to the ship before there mom became suspicious as to where the hell they were. As they got caught in traffic Cody just moaned.

"Oh god…now we're never going to make it in time…" Cody said.

"Would you just relax?" Zack said as he tried swerving in the lanes trying to find the easiest way to get back to the port. But without any luck.

"Just try to get us back in one piece…" Cody sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

Back in the cabin, Bailey was backing up into the wall. She suddenly began to feel her heart beat a lot faster than it has in a lifetime. Her heart didn't even beat this fast when she fell off a ten foot ladder back home in Kettlecorn.

"Holden…what do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" Bailey asked nervously.

"I mean…that how can I simply just a beautiful girl get out of my sight…" Holden smiled evilly.

"Holden please…" Bailey said.

"You see my plan has worked out perfectly…" Holden smiled. Bailey gulped as she looked for a way to look for a way out of the predicament.

Back in the interstate, the twins were now stuck in a major backup in traffic. Cody took this opportunity to talk to Zack about going off to Iraq in the next week. Of course Carrie was scared for Zack as well. But Cody was terrified. He was his only brother, and he just couldn't lose him like that.

"Cody…are you o.k. bro?" Zack asked.

"Look Zack can we talk?" Cody asked.

"We might as well… I don't think we're going anywhere with this traffic…" Zack sighed.

"Zack…are you nervous?" Cody asked.

"About what?" Zack asked.

"About going to the war silly…" Cody laughed.

"Honestly Cody…I'm terrified…" Zack said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…But I'm doing this for our country Cody… And I want to make you and mom proud for once…" Zack said.

"We were always proud of you…" Cody laughed.

"Really? You guys had a really odd way of showing it…" Zack laughed.

"O.k. I admit maybe I didn't really tell you in person…But I tried my best to show it…Zack me and mom really admire you for your bravery. I mean how many eighteen year olds are willing to go fight for their country, and admit that they are terrified at that matter…" Cody laughed.

"Yeah I guess nobody in their right mind would admit that they are terrified of that. They would want to prove that they are man enough to do it. I guess I am man enough to do it, but I'm also not afraid to admit that I am scared for my life…" Zack said.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…I haven't been so sure about anything in my life…" Zack said.

"I don't know Zack…I'm afraid…" Cody said.

"Of what?" Zack laughed. "Your not the one going into a battle here…" Zack laughed.

"I'm worried of losing you…" Cody sighed.

"You are?" Zack said kind of shocked.

"Of course I am…I mean who else is going to be the older brother if you know what happens…" Cody said.

"No…what?" Zack said.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Cody asked.

"What were we even talking about?" Zack asked.

"O.k. you seriously have the attention span of a squirrel here…" Cody said.

"Oh wait I think it's coming back to me now…You were afraid of something happening to me at war right?" Zack asked.

"No…I was worried about you dying in war…I don't know how I could possibly live with myself if anything happened to you." Cody said.

"Cody…I promise you…Nothing will happen to me…And I will come back to you and mom someday…" Zack said.

"But when?" Cody sighed. "I'm seriously going to hate myself for saying this right now…But I'm going to miss you when you're gone…" Cody admitted.

"Really? I thought you would be happy that you wouldn't have an annoying brother who would annoy you…" Zack said.

"Zack…How could you possibly think that? Sure you make fun of me like no tomorrow…But seriously…your like a best friend to me and I'm kind of going to miss having a protective older brother around…" Cody said.

"Since when did I turn into your guardian angel?" Zack laughed as he once again was stuck in traffic.

"So many times before…" Cody said.

"Well can you name them? Because all I remember is teasing you all the time…" Zack said.

"The time when you found me in the abandoned factory after the Drew Crew beat me up when we were 14, the time when you pushed me out of the way of a bus when we were 9 which caused you to be in a hospital for half of that year, the time when you stood up for me during the school elections, the time when I broke my arm you made me feel so much better, and so many others…" Cody said.

"I guess I am sort of a protector…But the same goes for you…You've been my protector for more ways that I can count actually…" Zack laughed.

"Name them…" Cody said as he eyed his brother. Zack pulled over to the side of the road so he could have his little chat with Cody.

"Well there are those countless times you tutored me when I was having problems with math and science, the time you made me laugh the time that I was in the hospital, the time you took care of me when I was sick for a month of summer and mom was only home for a few hours, the time when you found me in the zoo when I got lost in the middle of some crowd, the time you saved me when I fell into the ravine and you saved me, the time you took me to the hospital when I broke my leg and mom wasn't around…You were always there buddy…and I'm kind of going to miss that." Zack said as he brought his twin into his arms for a tight embrace.

Cody was shocked. Zack hadn't hugged him like this in a long time. Cody immediately wrapped his arms around Zack as he felt his neck getting damp with tears flowing from Zack's eyes. Cody simply shut his eyes and let the waterfall continue down as well. As if on cue, the rain began to pour down on the car.

"Just promise me you'll come back to me…" Cody said as he took a good look at his twin.

"Here…" Zack said as he smashed his golden pendant that he was always wearing.

"Zack…that's your favorite necklace…" Cody said shocked.

"I want you to keep the other half…" Zack said as he put the other half of the pendant in Cody's hand. "It will symbolize the promise that I will come back home someday…and if you miss me you can just hold this close to your heart and know in your heart that I love you…Even though I never show it to you…" Zack said.

"I love you too bro…" Cody said as he brought Zack into a tight hug.

Back in the cabin, Bailey was still desperately trying to find a way out of this predicament that she was in. Holden still had the evil smile on his face, and lord only knew what he was planning on doing to her. Holden stepped in closer to her.

"Now…are you going to stay here…" Holden said.

"Holden I am seriously going to ask you one more time…Please you need to let me out of here…" Bailey said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Not a chance…" Holden smiled as he grabbed one of her wrists. Bailey couldn't do anything but shut her eyes in terror.

_Cody where are you? I need you…_ Bailey said inside her head.

**The event that will basically get this story rolling doesn't come until about the next chapter, or if not the chapter after that. I felt that I needed to add the moment in for the twins because I thought that they don't really show the twins interacting with each other anymore and I kind of missed that lol…so I just had to bring it in…**

**On a side note, due to Christmas Holidays I will be producing more of this story, and the new story to hit the site called The Two of Us…I encourage you guys to check that out because I have high hopes for this one, and it may just be the best story I have ever written. Just give it sometime and you will be dragged into the story I promise. Anyways reviews always make me happy so please review and tell me what you think. Even bad reviews lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembering Yesterday**

**As a Christmas gift to you all, a new story I promised will most definitely be up tonight, a new chapter of life after death will come up, and My First Love will also get a new update by tonight. Tomorrow, I will update this story again because the next chapter is almost done, and The Two of us will also be updated. **

**Speaking of Life After Daeth, I am getting hits and visitors so I know that it is gaining popularity, but... NO REVIEWS! People...I need you to review this story because I worked so hard on this and this is the continuation of my most popular story and I know that you want me to have a happy ending right, well you got to read Life After Death to get it... trust me the final chapter was written, and I was crying by the end of it. **

**And last but certainly not least MERRY CHRISTMAS! Spend it with family, friends...the people who are there for you the most, and actually be grateful that you have them in your lives...because not everything lasts forever... Anyways continue to read this story...Because I know you guys love it...**

**Chapter 4**

Bailey was really nervous for her life now. She wished that there was something to stop Holden from doing something horrible to her. As she took a look at her phone, she noticed that it had died from the batteries. Bailey mentally slapped herself for forgetting to charge her phone the night before. She knew that she would need it eventually. But she needed it in this situation.

"Holden…are you feeling o.k.?" Bailey asked.

"Couldn't have felt better…Now sorry for scaring you away…would you like something to drink? Fruit punch, hot chocolate. Anything?" Holden asked politely. He slowly checked his pocket to find the special something that would definitely set his plan into action. He smirked as he found it in the depths of his jacket pocket.

"A hot chocolate would be nice." Bailey smiled as she was glad that Holden was over the phase of the creepy Holden that had crept her out just seconds ago.

_Damn it Holden keep it together. Or this plan is never going to work._ Holden said to himself.

_Cody…where are you when I need you? _Bailey said to herself as she began to fell the negative vibes coming from Holden once again.

As Holden went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, he made sure to take out the bottle of sleeping pills out of the pocket.

_I did tell you that you were going to have me one way or another…I'll make you forget about that stupid Martin kid Pickett for good this time…_Holden smiled evilly as he broke three sleeping pills in half and slipped them into her hot chocolate. _By tonight you will be mine and mine only…_

Back in the middle of the interstate, Zack and Cody were still caught in the tight embrace. Suddenly Cody felt a searing pain in his heart. That could only mean one thing. He only felt his heart sear in pain on rare occasions. Sue Bailey and him weren't a couple anymore, but when they were a couple he would always get this searing pain in his heart that would tell him that something was wrong with Bailey. Like the time she was possessed with the spirit of Princess Zaria. His heart was searing in pain the minute he noticed that she was in that awkward costume. Cody began to clutch his heart as he felt the sensation once again.

"Cody is everything o.k.?" Zack asked.

"It's the weirdest thing…" Cody said.

"What's the weirdest thing besides you?" Zack wondered.

"Look you'll laugh at me if you found out." Cody confessed.

"Would I do such a thing?" Zack wondered.

"Maybe…" Cody admitted.

"Look I know I may make fun of you endlessly but that doesn't mean that I think that you're a total nut case. Your just…different than other 17 year olds." Zack said.

"O.k. look. I had this searing pain in my heart." Cody said.

"Huh? Oh my god…Cody…are you having a heart attack?" Zack asked nervous suddenly blaring the car horn.

"No…Zack listen…I only get it on a rare occasion…And this would be one of them…"

"What sort of rare occasion?" Zack wondered.

"O.k. look I only get this when Bailey is in trouble." Cody said.

"Seriously?" Zack wondered.

"Uh-huh" Cody replied. "And it was proven to work every single time." Cody admitted.

"But Bailey is with Holden…And we all know how he is…"

Both of the boys glanced at each other. They all remembered all of the times that Holden had somehow done something bad on board the cruise, and to the other students at Seven Seas High for that matter. He was known to have a reputation of being the bad boy on board the ship, and would put Zack to shame at anytime.

"Uh oh…" They both said as they took an exit to the inner state to get to the cottage.

"Zack…the cottage is about two hours away from here…are we ever going to make it in time before something bad happens to Bailey?" Cody said worried. "We need to get to Miami and we're still in freaking Orlando…" Cody sighed. "It's going to take us a while to get there…"

"Dude we're gonna be…" Zack was cut off as they were once again caught in the middle of traffic.

"Seriously!" Both of the twins yelled as they were once again stuck with nothing to do.

_Mexico City New Mexico: March 15__th__ 2011. TIME: 7:30 PM_

Kurt Martin was just returning to his cell after a dinner was shared with the other prisoners. He needed to get out of the federal prison to tell the boys the truth. If Carrie was the one that told the boys the truth, then he would for sure be dead. He didn't even know if the boys would forgive him. As Kurt checked the calendar than was sitting on the wall outside of his cell, he noticed that Carrie could be telling the boys at this very moment. Then his biggest nightmare would ultimately come true. He never wanted his boys to hate him. But now that it was a possibility, he simply hated his ex-wife with a passion. How dare she try to ruin his life by trying to turn his boys against him. Kurt sighed. He just needed to wait until midnight to unleash the plan. He took a look under his pillow and noticed the fake blood under it. Kurt sighed.

"This better work or I swear when I get out of here I am going to have my ultimate revenge…" Kurt smirked.

Back in the cabin, Bailey and Holden were enjoying the warm hot chocolate. As Bailey quickly felt the negative vibes coming from Holden she began to feel quite nervous around him.

"Bailey there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time." Holden said.

"And what exactly is that?" Bailey asked.

"Look I've fallen in love with you…and I know that for sure…" Holden replied. He had been known as the chick magnet for the past two years that they have been going on board the S.S. Tipton, but ever since he had met Bailey back in the tenth grade, he had totally changed his ways. If only Bailey could see just how much the young man had changed. If only Bailey could understand that Holden would drop all of his bad habits just so he could be with her.

"Holden I really don't know what to say…" Bailey said as she was obviously shocked by the revelation.

"Just say what you really think…Which is you want to be with me right?" Holden asked.

"Holden look…You're a great guy but…I would just be lying to myself if I thought that I was ready for a relationship…Because even though it kills me to admit it…Cody really is my first love and…I'll always love him…" Bailey admitted.

"But he broke your heart…" Holden said defending himself.

"Just I broke his at the chocolate factory…" Bailey said. "He was just trying his best to show me how he felt. I shouldn't have told him that the chocolate heart was for my dad." Bailey added.

"Well it was for your dad wasn't it?" Holden asked.

"No…It was for Cody…My Cody…" Bailey replied.

"Why don't you drink your hot chocolate?" Holden asked with a smirk. "I'm sure it's getting cold."

"Gee…you really do know me well…" Bailey said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Man this hot chocolate is really good. Where did you get it?" Bailey asked intrigued.

"Oh it's a very special recipe." Holden smiled.

"Well you have got to give it to me sometime. This would be perfect for me to have back on board the ship." Bailey smiled.

After a couple of hours, Bailey and Holden were catching up on each others lives. Bailey felt her eyes begin to close. Bailey forced herself to stay awake and not embarrass herself in front of Holden. She really didn't want to fall asleep. Because now that she taken the time to get to know Holden a lot better, he wasn't all that bad. He was actually quite sweet for going through all of those girls, and promising that he only loved her. Of course the only guy could love with her heart and her soul and the only one she actually trusted was Cody. Even though they broke up, he was constantly on her mind. Every night before she would turn off the lights thoughts of Cody filled her mind. Ever since Willa came on board, things have become a little awkward between the two of them. She could still notice the sadness in those green eyes that she had loved. It was probably after the chocolate factory. And when they hugged over Christmas, the hug was like the time she hugged him to thank him for organizing the Mulch Festival on board the ship. She had felt so safe in his arms, and that was where she was always going to want to be for the rest of her life. But she just had to throw that all away because of some stupid insecurities. Because of some misunderstanding that could have simply been avoided by her. If she had only confronted Cody about the practice date, then she would have still had the man that she loved in her life. Bailey smiled as she began to imagine just what they would be doing if they were still together. Surely they would be having their own fun. Bailey had to giggle at all of those silly and awkward moments that had happened over the past year with Cody. As she reflected on the past, she knew in her heart that the next time that she would see Cody that she would say that she loved him and that she never should have broken up with him. Because she was miserable after the breakup. She was still miserable. She sighed as she rested her head onto Holden. She let the sleep take over he body. Holden smiled as the plan was finally going to get to work.

"Now let's see if she's going to feel different about me after this…" Holden said.

The truth was, Holden was going to do some things to Bailey that she would definitely go against, so there was absolutely no question that he needed to have her out cold. As Holden began to strip off the country belles clothes, he smirked. Things were finally going to be working in his favor.

As Cody and Zack were now once again stuck in the traffic, the twins couldn't help but notice that Mr. Mosby had tried to call them at least several times during the evening. They knew that he couldn't keep up his act in trying to cover for the boys in front of Carrie. And the both of them knew that Carrie would eventually catch on that something was definitely happening. This was their mother we were talking about in the first place.

"I think you should call Mosby and tell him about the situation we're in…" Zack said.

"For once I agree with you…" Cody said. "Let's just hope that mom doesn't bite our heads off when she finds out that both of her boys can't make it because they are stuck in traffic at least two hours away from the port."

"Yeah your gonna have to tell her that…" Zack said.

"Wait a minute why me?" Cody wondered.

"You're the one who came up with the idea, so you have to be the one to initiate the idea…" Zack explained.

"You know I really hate your guts most of the time…" Cody sighed.

"Love you too buddy…" Zack laughed.

As Cody took out his iPhone that he had just gotten the other day because he had finally gotten enough money, he dialed the familiar numbers to Mr. Mosby's cell phone number.

"Marion Mosby how may I help you?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Mosby it's Cody…" Cody said.

"Cody? Where are you guys? I can't keep covering for you both for that long…" Mr. Mosby said.

"Look we got ourselves in a tough situation Mosby. I don't think we'll be there anytime soon…" Cody replied.

"Just tell me what's going on…" Cody heard his moms voice in the distance.

"Hey mom…" Cody said a little nervously.

"Cody…Zack…where are you two?" Carrie asked. "I'm starting to get a little worried…" Carrie asked. The boys could sense their mothers worry from a mile away.

"Mom listen…" Zack began to explain. "Me and Cody were at a Goodbye Party for me and we were on our way home to the port but we're kind of stuck in traffic…" Zack said.

"Oh…How much longer do you think it's going to be?" Carrie asked.

"You never know mom…These roads are kind of busy…It is Spring Break to begin with…" Cody added.

"Look I need to tell you boys something important and it can't wait…So please just try to make it back to the ship as soon as you can…Besides I miss my little men…" Carrie said.

"MOM!" Both of the twins said obviously annoyed.

"Right sorry…Motherly instincts kicked in…Anyways you shouldn't even be on the phone!" Carrie yelled into the phone.

"Bye mommy love you!" Cody said quickly as Cody snapped the phone shut trying to avoid any oncoming lectures about how dangerous it could have been and all of the consequences about not having the hands on the wheel. Zack and Cody just laughed at that. But Cody soon stopped laughing as he once again felt a tug at his heart again. But this time it was a much stronger surge than before.

"Cody…is everything all right?" Zack asked.

"Call me crazy Zack…but I think that Bailey is seriously in trouble…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembering Yesterday**

**Happy late New Years to you all…this is three days late I know but I was away from my e-mail so I couldn't post it at all until now so…things will finally begin to move in this storyline…and 28 reviews…you guys are the best fans ever! I have a poll after this chapter, so please take part in it…**

**Chapter 5**

As Holden began to strip off Bailey's clothes. Bailey's senses were slowly coming out of the slumber. She felt the harsh cold meet with her flesh. She immediately knew what was going to happen next. Quickly she took her right hand and scratched an unsuspecting Holden in the face.

"OW! Your supposed to be asleep!" Holden yelled.

"Well how did that work out for ya?" Bailey said obviously annoyed. "What the hell is the matter with you Holden/ Planning on raping me…You know…I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place…" Bailey said.

"Bailey please you have to let me explain…" Holden said.

"I am going to give you a good ten seconds to give me ten good reasons why I shouldn't rip your head off right now…"

Back on the road, Zack and Cody were currently still driving their car. They had once again been caught in traffic. The cabins seemed to be about a good hour and a half away. That was still a long way to go. Cody was definitely in full panic mode. He began thinking of all of the horrible things that Holden had put Bailey through in that cabin. Zack was also afraid of what Holden had done to Bailey. They may not have gotten along very well, but she was Cody's one true love and he cared about his brother. And seeing Bailey broken would just kill him. And he knew that wasn't what he wanted to happen to him. He may tease Cody for half the time, but the truth was he just wanted him to have all of the happiness in the world. Zack sighed as they were caught in the city traffic once again. They weren't that far from the cabin now. They just needed to get through the busy city street. Zack began fiddling with the pendant that was now on his necklace.

"Zack…this is just going to be a obstacle…we're going to get through this together…" Cody smiled.

"I can't help it Cody…I have a feeling that with me gone, things are going to change a lot while I'm gone. Some things are never going to be the same when I'm gone…and I have a feeling that this incident with Holden may just get things rolling…" Zack sighed.

"I know what you mean…and with the news that mom wanted to tell us… things are changing so much…But heck isn't that expected?' Cody laughed.

"What do you mean?" Zack wondered.

"What I meant is that we're mature adults now…and things are starting to get complicated…" Cody said. "I mean when it was our birthday last month and you found out that you had to go off to war, that really set it off for me…" Cody said. "It gave me a wake-up call and helped me realize that things are going to change in out lives weather we like it or not…" Cody said.

"Good point there…" Zack said. He sighed. "I just wish things don't become so complicated while I'm gone…" Zack said.

"Me too Zack…Me too…" Cody smiled.

As the twins were now in the forest, the car seemed to be slowing down a lot. As a car came to a screeching stop both of the twins were shocked.

"Wait…why did you stop the car?" Cody wondered.

"I dunno…" Zack said. "Oh darn it…I knew I forgot something in Miami…" Zack said.

"You forgot to put gas in the car?" Cody eyed his brother.

"Yeah…" Zack said kind of embarrassed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cody laughed.

"Your not mad?' Zack said shocked.

"No not at all…this could have happened to anyone at all…Now come on…we need to go get gas…" Cody said.

"Cody…if you haven't noticed… we're stuck in the middle of a forest…and there is absolutely no way that we can find a gas station…The last gas station was about 100 miles from here…" Zack explained.

"There has to be someone around here that can help us…" Cody said stepping out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked as he joined Cody out on the road.

"I'm trying to find reception…" Cody said as he waved his phone around frantically looking for reception. Cody sighed in defeat. "Nothing…"

"Well come on then…" Zack said walking off.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"Going to look for someone who can help us duh?" Zack laughed.

"Wait…" Cody retreated to open up the trunk.

"What on earth are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Here take one of these…" Cody said as he tossed Zack a flashlight.

"A flashlight? Really Cody?" Zack laughed.

"O.k. don't come crying to me when you trip because you don't see what's ahead of you…" Cody said.

"Good point…Come on let's go…" Zack said as the twins began searching for someone who can at least help them.

Back inside the cabin Bailey was staring at Holden as she put on her clothes hurriedly. Holden was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"So? Are you going to speak or what?" Bailey asked.

"O.k. look I did this for your own good…" Holden replied.

"My own good…What the hell Holden? How is raping me good for me? It would destroy me!" Bailey yelled. "Lord knows the damage that would have been done if I hadn't attacked you at the right time…"

"Bailey…The only reason I did this was because…because…I needed to do something to keep you from Cody…" Holden said. "I wanted to show you that you were only mine…"

"And by raping me you actually think I would be yours…Holden that's insane…" Bailey replied.

"But it's nothing compared to what Cody has done to you…He broke your heart in Paris for Pete's sake…" Holden defended himself.

"He may have hurt my heart in Paris…But how on earth is that worse than raping me?" Bailey asked as she put on her jacket.

"Because…He broke your heart and you trusted him…I mean he cheated on you for crying out loud…" Holden scoffed.

"For the last time…That was London and Cody on a practice date!" Bailey felt like ripping Holden's eyes out because of that statement.

"How do you know that it wasn't a real date?' Holden smiled. He had stumped her for sure.

"One…Cody would never do that to me…Two, London explained everything to me at a local park in Paris…and three Cody wouldn't dare date London…" Bailey said.

"But what about the play? The one he performed for the drama assignment a month ago…" Holden asked.

Bailey still hadn't fully forgiven him for that. But at least they were still talking. Bailey was secretly happy about that. She was talking her way back into his heart. Bailey made a promise to herself that night. The next time that she would lay eyes on Cody again she would take him back again. Even though he may not feel the same way, she owed it to herself to face the truth.

"That's it…I'm outta here…" Bailey said.

"Bailey wait…" Holden said.

"What? You gonna give me some lame excuse for keeping me from my boyfriend again? Because newsflash Holden Mitchell it isn't going to work…" Bailey said. "Nothing can keep me away from my one true love…" Bailey said as tears made her way down her face.

"What so your just gonna go into his arms and beg him to take you back? Real smart Pickett. What if he doesn't take you back?" Holden laughed.

"I know my Cody…He would take me back in a heartbeat…" Bailey smiled.

"You don't know that…" Holden said.

"Yes I do…I love him and he loves me…He always has…and I can see the hurt in his eyes every single day. And I just want to kill myself for putting him in this kind of danger…" Bailey said as she ran out the door.

Bailey ran for about a full five minutes. She didn't notice that she was on the main road. She was a good twenty minutes from the cabins now. Holden could never find her. As she thought of the ways that she had hurt Cody throughout their senior year a new batch of tears made their way to her eyes. Bailey felt so horrible for hurting Cody.

A white van was driving down the local roads. As the woman saw that Bailey was standing in the middle of the road she blasted her horns in hopes that the young teen would at least hear her. Bailey looked up and the last thing she remembered was her screaming and then everything went black…

**So for this new poll, I have three good ideas for a new story. Tell me the ones that sound interesting…All three focus on the twins…but don't worry they will have Cailey and Zaya in it as well. **

**Irreplaceable-After some hurtful words are said towards the twins, a tragic accident finally makes Zack open his eyes. Cody was truly irreplaceable. **

**Hero-Focuses on how Zack was always Cody's hero when they go through the high's and the low's of their lives. **

**Twin Telepathy- After Cody gets kidnapped by their father, the twin telepathy could be the only way to save him…**

**Anyways tell me which one you want to see hit the site, and also pick another one because I will produce that sometime as well…so yeah…next time you will get a 2011 sneak peak as to what is to come in my stories lol :P enjoy and a happy new year to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remembering Yesterday…**

**I frickin love you guys…I have been on hiatus for so long…and I return to find that this story is gaining popularity…and for that I say thank you…think of this as a "season 2" of your favorite show on TV…what a way to end season one though huh? Lol :P and trust me..these updates will be coming your way more frequently especially since Spring Break is on the horizon for me… I love you all and thanks for supporting this story…**

**Chapter 6**

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Cody and Zack seemed to be walking for about hours. But in reality it was only a half hour. But for them it felt like an absolute eternity.

"I don't think I've ever walked this long in my whole life…" Zack said as he slumped against a rock to catch his breath.

"This is the furthest your ever going to walk…" Cody said as he sat down on the road as well. The strange tingling in his heart seemed to be getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Cody…Is everything o.k. dude?" Zack asked.

"Yeah…But…It's the strange feeling in my heart…It's telling me that something is definitely wrong…" Cody said.

"Do you seriously think that if your heart acts really weird that it means that something happened to Bailey?" Zack asked laughing.

"Zack this isn't funny. This could be something serious…I mean she could be in danger…and what if I'm not there for her…" Cody said.

"Would you listen to yourself? You sound like an obsessed puppy…" Zack laughed.

"A puppy?" Cody asked.

"O.k. maybe not a puppy…But don't you think that you're a little over-protective here?" Zack asked. "I mean what if all of this is some kind of joke…and we find her perfectly fine in the cabin…I would just laugh…" Zack laughed.

"O.k. but don't you dare laugh when you find out that something terrible has happened to her…" Cody said.

"Whatever you say…" Zack said.

About ten minutes of walking they finally came across a hill. In the distance they noticed the cabins to the left, and right behind it they distant lights of the busy city of Florida. Zack suddenly began to feel that something was definitely funny about their location. He only got the feeling if he could sense that something bad had happened. Zack thought it was kind of weird. He scanned the location, and he didn't see anything dangerous about their location. It kind of seemed normal to him. But his senses made him look directly bellow.

"Oh my god Cody…" Zack said.

"What? I'm trying to get reception here…" Cody said from a branch.

"Look bellow the hill…" Zack said. He had to blink at least twice to make sure that hr wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh my god..Bailey!" Cody said as he fell off the branch and landed right on top of Zack.

"Geez how much did you actually eat this Spring Break?' Zack asked.

"Can we please stay focused on what's important here?" Cody sighed as he brushed his legs off of the dust that was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh…is she even alive…" Zack whispered.

"Of course she is…" Cody said as both of the twins ran down the hill towards Bailey.

As they turned her over, both of the twins gasped. She was pretty beaten up. Cody had to hold back tears. And Zack felt a few tears go loose. Sure she was only acquaintance, but he didn't wish this upon anyone. Especially someone like her. She was the sweetest girl ever. She was always nice to people, and even after the breakup she was still nice towards Cody. If he wasn't kidding himself, they were sure on their way to becoming the unbearable couple once again. Zack just shook his head and imagined how much everything would change if they got back together.

But Cody suddenly lost his cool. He just broke down in tears as he wiped most of the blood from Bailey's injured face. He wished he could have been there to protect his special hay bail. He loved her with all of his heart. And even though they had let each other down at the chocolate factory and during the time Woody's sister was on board, they were specifically lying to themselves. Because truth be told, Cody still loved Bailey with all of his life. He knew that. And he had a feeling that it was always going to be that way. Being with Bailey was the arguably the best thing that ever happened to him in his 17 years. Barbara was nothing compared to Bailey. Bailey was everything to him. And he felt so stupid letting her go.

"Bails…Can you hear me?" Cody whispered.

"Does she have a pulse?" Zack asked. Cody put his fingers on the vein and cried even more when he found that it was very weak.

"Zack…her pulse is weak…" Cody said.

"How's your phone? Does it have reception yet?" Zack asked.

"No…" Cody sighed. "Stupid Verizon…" Cody cursed.

"Look I still have my phone…" Zack said. He pressed a bunch of buttons but to no avail. His phone wouldn't come to life. "Darn it…I keep forgetting to charge it…" Zack cursed.

"Great…Just great…how on earth are we going to contact anyone genius?" Cody said as he looked around for a sight of any passing vehicle.

"We can always call Mosby from a payphone…" Zack said.

"But we left our wallets at the cabins…" Cody sighed. "Looks like we're going to need to hitch a ride with someone." Cody sighed.

"This is going to be awkward…" Zack said.

"How is this going to be awkward?" Cody wondered.

"Think about it. Two teen boys with a girl passed out…they could immediately begin to think the worst…" Zack explained.

"I'm not walking to the city to get Bailey to the hospital… And I know you won't either…" Cody sighed.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Flag down some driver and hope that she or he isn't some sort of psycho and will drive us to the hospital?" Zack laughed.

"Look how else are we going to get there?" Cody asked.

A little over three minutes later a pair of headlights were coming down the road that Zack and Cody were currently on. Zack flagged down the driver while Cody took a hold of Bailey's hand. He felt that her body temperature was dropping for sure, and that wasn't a good sign.

"Come on Bails…we got help….Your going to be fine…" Cody said. "Just stay with me on this please…for me?" Cody laughed. That line had always rubbed off on him whenever Bailey wanted him to do her a favor when they were still going out. Cody sighed. He couldn't give up. He knew that they were going to get back to the happier days. They just had to. He knew in his heart that Bailey hadn't given up on him exactly, and he knew that he would never give up on her.

"Are you all lost?" An elderly woman walked out with Zack in tow.

"Look my best friend was just ran over by a car…and me and my brother don't have any means of calling 9-1-1- or getting her to the nearest hospital…we were hoping that we could hitch a ride with you…" Cody explained.

"Oh of course…Your friend looks like she needs some immediate medical attention…" The old lady said.

"Thank you so much for your generosity m'am. " Cody smiled.

"Please…Call me Bev." The elderly woman said. "Now what do you say we get her into the car and you two away from the rain…" Bev smiled.

Over the next hour, the twins explained to the best of their ability their relationship with Bailey. Cody explained how they had a relationship and were recently broken up. Bev just looked at the two teens. They seemed absolutely perfect for each other. She would have mistaken them for an older couple. Bev admired that Cody still cared and loved Bailey even after all of the events that he had told her about. Bev knew that they would one day be married and end up living a great life. She was certain that this was just one of the many obstacles in every relationship. And just like soul mates they would fight through it and make it through the storm.

Zack was worried sick about Bailey. If she left them he was sure that Cody would loose his sanity. He wouldn't be the same loveable person that he was today. Because truth be told, he was only who he was because Bailey walked into his life. He wasn't kidding himself Bailey changed him for good. Before Bailey, Cody was known to be the nerd who everyone hated. He still was today, but besides being the nerd Cody was considered a loving person. He cared about people, and Bailey had brought out the best qualities in him. He had never seen his brother happy in his entire life. And he was grateful for that. And even though they weren't exactly close, he still cared for Bailey like a sister. And she would be his sister in law if fate would have it's way. Zack hugged Cody like a security blanket, afraid that he would definitely loose him if things didn't end well at the hospital.

Cody leaned into Zack's hug. Zack had always hugged him when something was bothering him. That was why he was one of his best friends. But his number one best friend was in his lap and was barely hanging on. Cody let a few tears escape at the thought of losing Bailey that night. He just couldn't loose her. She was his soul mate. Cody sighed. His mom had always told him that when he would find the right girl she would hold onto the other half of his heart forever. That couldn't have been more true in Bailey's case. Cody was a nobody before Bailey walked into his life and changed it forever. He was simply a city boy who was a nerd. But with Bailey, he found someone who actually appreciated him as being the nerd and he found someone who he could talk to and relate to on a whole new level. Bailey was perfect for him. Breaking up with her was one of Cody Martin's stupidest decisions ever. As Cody looked back, it was his stupidest decision ever. He should have said something on the tower, or at least run after her and tell her that he was wrong and that he was sorry for the entire fight. But his pride didn't let him do that. He had no one to blame but himself for all of the pain he had inflicted on her for the past several months that they had been broken up. It was March…Pretty soon June would sneak up on them, and then it was off to college. Cody was going to go to Yale to get a teachers degree and hoped he could be teaching on board seven seas high. He knew that Bailey would love the idea. But, he was also sure that he wouldn't do it if he didn't have her by his side. He needed her just as much as the air he breathed. She had become like a necessity to him and nothing could possibly change that.

After several minutes of chatting the local hospital pulled into view. Cody called on over one of the nurses and told them about their situation. They brought Bailey into the emergency room and Cody had to struggle against at least 10 security personnel to make his way through the doors. But of course no luck at all. He was just out there crying. Hoping…praying…that Bailey was going to fight through this. She had to…there were so many things unsaid…and when Bailey made it through this ordeal he knew in his heart that he was never letting her go again…

**2011…previews as promised. **

**A brand new cycle of chapters are hitting your computer screen very soon…especially since Spring break is just around the corner…after a month long hiatus the stories that my readers have been waiting for return for "season two". I know I left this story at a cliffhanger, but this chapter sets up the mood for the rest of the series…now you know what the major accident was…the outcome will be something you will least expect…**

**My First Love was also left on a cliffhanger. I was going to unveil Nick's past in Japan…and boy is it going to be good…JR will also be making more appearances as his and Maya's relationship develops into something more…a new girl to Seattle captures Zack's heart and he forgets about the problems with Maya…and it's a triangle between Cody, Nick, and Bailey. But only one can ultimately win…who will it be? And will the other one ever find true love? **

**Life after Death is also returning…the major four part chapter has begun…and by the end of the month…three major plot twists will occur…Someone from Zack's past will resurface and will definitely cause some tension between Maya and Zack. Now Maya must fight to save her relationship…But what about the kids? All I can say is nobody is safe…and expect the unexpected.**

**Irreplaceable will also have a second, third, fourth, and fifth chapter by the end of April…the major fight takes place, and the major accident is yet to be unveiled. **

**Love on Deck returns in June 2011…Todd finally finds out where London has been and he is determined to get to her…James returns and is determined to get after Zack but it will end with "explosive" results literally… As Kurt and Jessica's wedding approaches, Cody makes even more life changing decision…one that could change his and Bailey's future for better or for worse…London comes face to face with her birth mother, and it's mother vs. daughter for Mr. Tipton's money and the company…Mr. Tipton falls in love with London's mother all over again and this time London may not be taking it well…Zack and Cody are in deep trouble when they notice a major crime being committed and the criminal is looking for them both…One of our beloved will end up dying in a tragic accident that is linked to the crime that the twins witness…and Maddie gone psycho? That can't be good. Get ready for some serious drama, plot twists, adventures, and of course the comedy we love**

**My Season 3 Version will also be running once again in May 2011…and Season 4 my way premieres in June as well…**

**And one of four major stories hit the sites last night… one will be unveiled this summer, one will be unveiled in September2011, and the other two will be coming your way November and December of 2011… **

**So now you know what to expect…Tell me what major events have got you excited…and I will always accept new story ideas as well…so which story are you looking forward to the most? Love on Deck. My first love, Irreplaceable, or this one…take your picks and I will always try to make my stories better so that they satisfy you…the reviewer…so reviews make my day **


End file.
